


Empty

by SamuelJames



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: tw_dw_slashfest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen thinks about the everyday things that are forever changed for him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Empty  
> Character Owen  
> Rating: PG  
> Spoilers: Spoilers for Reset.  
> Summary: Owen thinks about the everyday things that are forever changed for him.  
> Notes: Written for tw_dw_slashfest where the prompt was food.  
> Disclaimer: Torchwood belongs to its creators and the BBC. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Owen had cleared out his fridge, no point in filling it when the food would sit there and decay. He wondered if he would decay too, nobody quite understood what was keeping him animated. He could walk, run, smile or frown. He couldn't cry even when he felt like it, couldn't drown his sorrows in alcohol or one night stands.

His hand wasn't healing and he couldn't open up about his fears. Instead he ended up lashing out at the team in anger. Of course they were sympathetic but even when he wasn't swamped with fear it was the everyday things that got to him. He knew he'd go home to his empty apartment and empty fridge, his empty life.

The team needed lunch of course and he watched them eating pizza and wedges as they talked about the latest developments in the rift tracker. He didn't feel hunger as such, more an envy of those around him. Watching them eat or passing cafés and chip shops on his way to work he realised how big a part food played in everyday life. Birthdays meant cake, Easter meant chocolate. Weddings, christenings and funerals all had parties afterwards. Meals weren't just about what you ate. People talked while they ate, about their day, their plans for the future or shared a date with someone. 

There is no Mr or Ms Right for him now. He knew Torchwood was dangerous but still he'd assumed he'd have some sort of life beyond work. One moment had changed all that. He was still somewhat resentful towards the team for bringing him back. Jack laughed as Gwen and Ianto bickered over the last of the wedges. Feeling more isolated than ever before he excused himself and left the room.


End file.
